The Arcanum Club
"The Arcanum Club" is the second episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 16, 2015. Synopsis Norma and Norman focus on Annika's disappearance; Norma learns the truth about the Arcanum Club. Summary Norma becomes curious when Annika goes missing, especially after Norman lied about not being with her and Emma stating otherwise. She and Emma investigate Annika's motel room and find an invitation to the Arcanum Club, a gentlemen's club on the outskirts of town. After being rejected by the man at the gate, Norma infiltrates the club's grounds, only to be caught by Sheriff Romero. She tells him that Annika has gone missing and that Norman was the last person with her, so he offers to look for her. On the way home, Norma mows down the bypass construction sign, which has become a memorial to Lee Berman, with her car, badly wrecking the vehicle's front side. Later, Norman and Emma go on their date and discuss sex as an important step into adulthood. Norman at times pulls away from Emma, feeling they are moving too fast. Up at Dylan's cabin, Dylan, Caleb, and Gunner are gathered around a campfire. An aggressive dog approaches and attacks Gunner's dog. Caleb promptly shoots the other dog. The next morning, Chick Hogan, a man who lives over the hill from Dylan's cabin, wanders over searching for his dog. Both Caleb and Dylan lie that they haven't seen his dog. Their response prompts Chick to vaguely threaten the DEA learning about the "crops" (marijuana) Dylan is growing. Caleb and Chick come to an arrangement to stay away from one another. Norma arrives home to find Norman waiting on the steps for her and they head inside together. The following day, a dog finds the unidentified corpse of a blonde woman, clothed only in her underwear and floating face-down in a lake. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Paola Botero as Spanish Woman * Christian Michael Cooper as Aaron * Heidi Ford as Dead Woman * Ken Godmere as Thomas Landry * Larry MacDonald as Security Guard * Natalie Moon as Aaron's Mother * David Neale as Host * Albert Galindo as Orgy Man #1 * Diego Romero as Orgy Man #2 * Taryn Faustman as Orgy Woman #1 * Georgina Alpen as Orgy Woman #2 * Kelly McInnes as Orgy Woman #3 * Erika Mitsuhashi as Orgy Woman #4 Trivia * This episode was watched by 1.91 million viewers. Music Videos File:Bates Motel Season 3, Episode 2 Preview File:Bates Motel Romero and Norma Say Goodbye (S3, E2) File:Bates Motel Inside the Episode The Arcanum Club (S3, E2) Gallery File:3.02.jpg 3.02 Still.jpg 3.02 Stills.jpg 3.02 still.jpg Nemma.jpg Caleb and Dylan TAC.jpg Norma_ADintheF.jpg Bates S3.6.jpg Alex and Norma .jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes